Killer within
by Tsuddel
Summary: [Warnung: Spoiler für S4E3!] Wie Daryl reagiert, als er das Geheimnis von Rick erfährt. OS


„Rick!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum und sah Daryl auf sich zu joggen. Die Gruppe um ihn hatte sich erst kurz vorher wieder im Gefängnis eingefunden. Ihre Tour war erfolgreich. Sie hatten vorerst genug Medizin um ihre Kranken zu behandeln. Das würde sein leichtes Lächeln erklären, immerhin war das eine kleine, aber gute Wendung in dem ganzen Desaster.  
Als er eine Armlänge von seinem Anführer entfernt war, zog er seine Augenbrauen jedoch ernst nach unten  
„Hast du inzwischen etwas herausgefunden?", wisperte er Rick zu. Dessen Augen weiteten sich. Ja das hatte er. Doch war er zu sehr im Konflikt mit sich selber ob er es Aussprechen sollte oder nicht. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er das glauben sollte, was er vor einigen Stunden erfahren hatte und er ahnte, dass Daryl noch weniger damit klar kam. Rick spürte wie der Schweiß auf seine Stirn trat und wischte daher einmal hektisch mit der Hand darüber.  
„Nein. Noch nicht."  
Zweifelnd hob der Jäger seine Augenbrauen wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Siehst angespannt aus. Du weißt doch etwas!", stellte Daryl fest. Er sah im Moment aus wie ein kleines Kind, dass unbedingt ein Geheimnis wissen wollte. Ricks Geheimnis. Dieser kämpfte mit sich. Daryl würde das sicher nicht verstehen. Er würde sicher nicht schweigen. Und einen Aufstand konnte er sich jetzt nicht auch noch leisten. Zu viele Menschenleben standen auf dem Spiel.  
„Komm mit.", forderte er seinen Vize-Leader auf ihm zu folgen und machte sich auf den Weg in ein stilles Eckchen, wo niemand lauschen konnte. Rick drehte sich kontrollierend zu allen Richtungen um, zog dann Daryl näher an sich heran und starrte ihm in die Augen.  
„Du musst mir versprechen, keinem davon zu erzählen. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht." Daryl zögerte einen Moment, ehe er nickte. Ein ungutes Gefühl kam in ihm auf.  
„Ich weiß wer Karen und David getötet hat."  
„Woher?"  
„Ich hab den Täter gefragt - er hat es zugegeben. Und glaub mir, das wird dir nicht gefallen. Es gefällt mir auch nicht sonderlich.", mit jedem Wort wurde Rick leiser und senkte seinen Blick.  
„War's.. Carl?", sprach der Jäger seine Vermutung aus und war erleichtert als Rick energisch den Kopf schüttelte, „Gut, ich mag das Kind nämlich. Taffer Junge.", lachte er.  
„Es war Carol."  
Das Lachen blieb Daryl im Hals stecken. Er riss seine Augen weit auf und starrte Rick ungläubig an. Niemals, niemals würde Carol unschuldige Menschen töten. Nicht sie.  
„Nein. Das glaub ich nicht."  
„Daryl-"  
„Nein!", und damit lief er wie vom Blitz getroffen los, während Rick ihm hinterher hechtete und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten  
„Daryl!" Nach einigen Metern blieb Rick schließlich stehen und raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare.  
„Verdammt!"

Carol war gerade draußen, als sie Daryl sah, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zu stürmte. Völlig außer Atem stand er nun vor ihr und sie ahnte, dass es mit ihrem und Ricks Gespräch zusammenhing.  
„Du warst das?", er blickte in ihr fragendes Gesicht, „Du weißt was ich meine! David und Karen."  
„Rick hat es dir erzählt?"  
„Wär ich sonst hier?", fragte er ironisch.  
„Ja.", gab sie genauso wieder, wie sie es vor einigen Stunden bei Rick getan hatte. Daryl verstand ihre Antwort erst neckisch, bevor er realisierte, dass sie ihre Tat zugab. Einfach so. Ohne Reue, ohne Schuldgefühle.  
Sie stand einfach nur steif vor ihm, schaute ihm kühl in die Augen. Sein Körper zitterte. Vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Wie konnte sie nur?  
„Wieso?"  
„Weil ich uns schützen wollte, unsere Gruppe schützen, dich schützen. Ich wollte nicht, dass es sich verbreitet, nach allem was mit Patrick passierte."  
Daryl schnaubte. Glaubte nicht was sie von sich gab ohne auch nur einen Zweifel in der Stimme zu haben. Es kam ihm vor als kenne er die Frau überhaupt nicht mehr.  
_Das hast du nun davon, dass du so einer Schlampe vertraust_, hörte er Merle in seinem Kopf lachen.  
„Bullshit!", wurde er nun lauter, da seine Wut stieg, „Wir haben Medikamente geholt, wir hätten sie retten können. Sie hätten gesund werden können!"  
„Das weißt du nicht.", entgegnete sie ihm kalt.  
„Und du weißt es?!", sein Atem war hektisch und Daryl musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht noch lauter zu werden, sodass die anderen sie hätten hören können.  
„Wir wären da Draußen fast drauf gegangen bei dem Versuch diese scheiß Antibiotika zu besorgen, verdammt!"  
Carol senkte ihren Blick, war nicht mehr stark genug ihm standzuhalten.  
„Ich wollte nicht noch jemanden verlieren, Daryl. Wir haben genug verloren."  
„Ganz genau."  
Ihr war klar, was er mit der Antwort meinte. Er hasste es Freunde zu verlieren. Wollte nicht noch mehr Menschenleben ausgelöscht sehen. Und eben das hatte sie in seinen Augen getan. Sie wusste, dass er sie dafür hassen würde, doch war das Wohlergehen aller - und vor allem Daryls - ihre Priorität.  
„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie als sie seinen Blick suchte, „Haben Rick und du schon entschieden was ihr mit mir anstellt?"  
Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Zittern mit in ihrer Stimme schwang, als sie die Frage aussprach. Sie hatte ja gehört was Daryl von Karens und Davids feiger Hinrichtung hielt. Er war nicht begeistert und sie war sich sicher, dass er sie nun wie ein Monster ansah.  
Der Jäger schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er hatte Tyreese gesagt, er würde den Killer finden und ihm einen Pfeil durch den Kopf jagen – aber das war Carol von der sie sprachen. Den Menschen, dem er am meisten vertraut hatte.  
„Kann das nicht verstehen..", begann er und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, „..sie waren keine Bedrohung, sie waren in Quarantäne.. Waren sie noch am Leben?"  
Carol schluckte, zögerte und Daryl drehte sich wieder zu ihr herum.  
„Waren sie noch am Leben, verdammt noch mal?!", fuhr er sie harsch an.  
„Ich weiß nicht.", platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus und die Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg an ihren Wangen herab. Dennoch stand sie weiterhin mit erhobenem Haupt vor ihm, ihre Hände verkrampft in ihren Hosenbeinen.  
„Sie hätten gesund werden können. Hätten vielleicht nur Medizin gebraucht und du..", er brach ab, schluckte seine aufkeimende Wut herunter.  
„Sprich nur weiter.", meinte sie tapfer und wischte ihre Tränen vom Gesicht.  
„Sprich weiter – und was dann? Wir waren hier schon einmal, erinnerst du dich? Weil du nicht auf Sophia aufpassen konntest. Denkst du jetzt dass du Menschen töten kannst damit sich das nicht wiederholt?", mit jedem Wort kam er näher, schritt bedrohlich auf sie zu. Carol erinnerte sich schlagartig an Ed, genauso hatte er immer ausgesehen als er auf sie ein prügelte.  
Dicht stand er nun vor ihr. Sie sah wie der Jäger mit sich haderte und sehnte sich das Ende herbei.  
„Tu es.", ermutigte sie ihn deshalb.  
„Was?"  
„Schlag mich einfach – so wie Ed es immer getan hat. Ich hab es verdient."  
Seine Augen weiteten sich. Sie dachte, er würde sie schlagen?  
„Fuck!", schnaufte Daryl, nahm einige Schritte rückwärts. Er trat mit seinem Fuß in den Dreck, der dabei leicht aufwirbelte und kleine Steine zum fliegen brachte.  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du's verdient." In Carol verkrampfte sich alles als sie ihn das sagen hörte. Sie zwang sich jedoch ruhig zu bleiben und abzuwarten was auf sie zukommen würde. Immerhin tat sie es um diejenigen zu schützen, die sie brauchten und die sie liebte.  
„Aber ich bin nicht so'n Bastard wie dein scheiß Ehemann es war."  
_'Ich weiß.'_, wollte sie erwidern, doch beließ Carol es dabei. Sie durfte jetzt nicht einbrechen. Sie musste stark sein.  
Er sah ihr in die Augen. Scheu - so wie früher. Als wäre er von sich selbst beschämt. Doch so schnell wie sie es in seinen Augen sah, so schnell war es auch durch einem Mix von Wut und Trauer ersetzt.  
„Erzähl's mir.", forderte der Jäger, „Erzähl mir, wie du sie getötet hast."  
Carol schluckte und Daryl ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.  
Er wollte erst ihre Sicht hören, bevor die Gruppe über ihr Schicksal entschied. Falls das vorerst der Fall sein sollte. So wie Rick sagte, wollte er noch stillschweigen darüber bewahren.  
„Ich bin in ihre Zellen, zückte mein Messer und stach zu. Danach habe ich beide Körper verbrannt um einen Ausbruch zu verhindern."  
Sie sagte das mit so wenig Emotionen wie Daryl das noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Sie war ein sehr emotionaler Mensch, auch wenn sie die letzten Monate stärker geworden war. Und sie jetzt so sprechen zu hören, erschütterte den Jäger gründlich.  
Das war alles? Keine Details, die beweisen würden, dass sie es tatsächlich war? Moment. Suchte er etwa nach Beweisen um ihre Unschuld zu untermauern? Nein. Aber er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass sie es gewesen sein könnte. Er traute ihr zwar vieles zu aber so etwas nicht. So paradox es klang.  
Er musste sich etwas überlegen um sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Wenn es die Wahrheit sein sollte, was sie erzählte, würde er versuchen damit klarzukommen. Wenn es aber eine Lüge war, wollte er diese andere Wahrheit wissen.  
„Wen willst du decken?", fragte er darauf hin und hoffte, dass sie ihm irgendein Zeichen gab, dass er vielleicht richtig liegen könnte.  
Carol zuckte tatsächlich zusammen bei seiner Frage. Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, wobei sie versuchte diese weg zu blinzeln. Sie wollte stark sein, sie wollte das wirklich. Doch ihn vor sich stehen zu sehen, diesen fragenden Blick in seinem Gesicht, der sie noch zu durchdringen schien, ließen sie schwach werden.  
„Ich muss sie doch beschützen.", schluchzte sie. „Das bin ich meiner Sophia schuldig."  
Daryl machte kleine Schritte auf sie zu. Er fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl in seiner Haut.  
„Wen?"  
„Sie hat doch sonst niemanden mehr.", fuhr Carol fort, „Es war alles meine Schuld. Ich muss sie beschützen."  
Es tat ihm weh, dass sie nun wieder vor ihm weinte. Und es tat ihm leid, dass er vorhin so wütend war und Sophia wieder ins Spiel brachte. Das war nicht fair von ihm. Carol litt immer noch darunter. Irgendwie musste er sie beruhigen, wollte nicht dass sie weiterhin so weinte. Daher legte er eine Hand um ihre Schulter und drückte sie zögernd an seine Brust.  
Als Carols Front mit seiner Brust kollidierte schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Hüften und drückte ihn näher an sich, seinen herben Duft einatmend. Leise weinte sie nun in sein Shirt während er nur machtlos dastand und es geschehen ließ.  
Nach einer Weile, in der sich Carol beruhigt hatte, drückte sie sich von ihm weg. Eine unausgesprochene Entschuldigung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben als er auf sie hinab blickte.  
„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich die Wahrheit?", sie nickte zögernd, ihr Ausbruch war ihr jetzt wirklich unangenehm.  
„Hast du Karen und David getötet?", fragte er jetzt wieder mit Ernst in der Stimme.  
„Nein.", gab sie zu und er lächelte sie kurz an.  
„Wer war es dann?"

_Langsam ging sie den Korridor entlang, der sie zu dem Trakt führte in dem Karen und David vorübergehend einquartiert waren. Sie wollte nach ihnen sehen. Nicht, dass sie das Drama mit Patrick wiederholte und sie noch mehr Leute verlieren würden. Das war ein herber Schlag für sie, für sie alle.  
Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als sie die Tür öffnete und freie Sicht auf die Zellen der beiden Kranken hatte. Die Türen standen offen! Sie war sich sicher, dass Tyreese versprochen hatte, die Türen zu verriegeln. Wenn sie sich verwandelt haben und freigekommen sind, war sie jetzt in Gefahr. Und nicht nur sie.  
Carol griff nach ihrem Messer und schlich sich behutsam an Davids Zelle heran um hineinsehen zu können. Darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen. Frisch Mutierte waren schneller und stärker als die anderen Walker, die schon länger umher wandelten. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen und sie auf sich aufmerksam machen.  
An Davids Zellentür angekommen spähte sie hinein und war überrascht, dass er auf dem Bett lag. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie Blut aus seinem Kopf strömte und bereits eine rote Lache unter dem Bett bildete.  
Carol schlich nun weiter zu Karens Zelle, den Griff ihres Messers fest umschlossen. Auch dort spähte sie hinein. Sie sah Karen ebenfalls auf den Bett liegen und davor stand jemand mit einem Messer in der Hand. Blutverschmiert blickte derjenige auf den leblosen Körper herab. Es gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern, als sie nun genauer erkennen konnte, wer dort stand.  
„Lizzie?"  
Das Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken um, ließ dabei das Messer fallen. Mit einem Klack kam es auf dem Boden auf.  
„Was hast du getan?", fragte die Mutter und merkte wie sie unbewusst ihre freie Hand zu ihrem Mund bewegte. Eine Geste die zeigte, wie bestürzt sie war.  
„Ich bin stark, siehst du. Ich bin nicht schwach.", sie blickte auf Karens Körper und dann wieder zurück zu Carol, „Sie haben Nick getötet. Wie konnten sie das tun? Er war etwas Besonderes!"  
„Lizzie, komm her! Komm her.", das Mädchen kam aus der Zelle getapst, als würde sie gar nichts von ihrer Tat empfinden.  
Carol zog sie zu sich und drückte sie fest an sich.  
„Das bleibt unter uns, verstanden? Du erzählst das niemanden. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Dir wir nichts passieren.", wie ein Mantra wiederholte sie die Sätze einige Male. Sie hatte versprochen sich um die Mädchen zu kümmern. Sie hatte sich geschworen, gut auf sie aufzupassen. Sie würden nicht so enden, wie ihre kleine Sophia.  
Karen und David waren Krank. Vielleicht war es gut, dass sich das Virus, was Patrick tötete nicht weiter verbreiten konnte. Carol wusste nun, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie begab sich auf die Knie um dem Mädchen in die Augen zu sehen, was sie kühl ansah.  
„Du gehst jetzt und ziehst dein Kleid aus. Dann gehst du dich waschen, hast du gehört. Und du sagst niemanden was du getan hast."  
Lizzie nickte als Antwort. Und so schickte Carol sie fort und zog Karen und Davids leblose Körper hinaus. Um dem Virus wirklich keine Chance zu geben, verbrannte sie ihre Körper. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie zusah wie die Flammen sich durch das Fleisch fraßen._

„Lizzie war das?", fragte Daryl entsetzt.  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie ein kleines Mädchen einfach so zwei Menschen umbringen konnte.  
„Ich muss sie beschützen, Daryl, ich muss."  
Der Jäger schüttelte den Kopf. Er war erleichtert, dass Carol es nicht gewesen ist. Sie hatte die Leichen verbrannt um ihre Familie zu schützen, aber sie war keine Mörderin.  
„Du hast Tyreese erlebt, wie zornig er war..", fing er an, „Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich den Schuldigen finde und ihm einen Pfeil durch den Kopf jagen würde.." Carol lächelte schwach, als er ihr das beichtete. Sie fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er es bei ihr wirklich getan hätte.  
„Wie kann ein Mädchen so was tun?"  
„Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe ihr das Messer gegeben. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie schwach sei. Sie wollt mir nur das Gegenteil beweisen.", ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast als sie ihre Antwort runter ratterte.  
„Wer ist dieser Nick?", fragte Daryl und fuhr sich dabei durch die Haare. Er versuchte sich an jemanden zu erinnern, der so hieß und den sie vielleicht verloren hatten doch fiel ihm niemand ein. Carol zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Du wirst's auf jeden Fall Rick erzählen.", stellte er fest und seine Stimme zeigte, dass er keine Wiederworte duldete.  
„Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Ich lass nicht zu dass Tyreese euch wehtut", wisperte er ihr zu, was ihr wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen brachte. Wieso war er nur so nett zu ihr? Das hatte sie nach allem was sie getan hatte nicht verdient.  
Sie schluckte, als Beide ihren Weg zu Rick antraten um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.


End file.
